User talk:Brocky292
Soren plz get soren back from the archives Prehistoric animals live on through me . (talk) 03:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Current Situation If it's not too much trouble with you guys, then I'd like to temporarily step down from my current position as bcrat of AS. I honestly feel that I haven't been living up to the expectations that came with being bcrat in the past few weeks, so hopefully being admin will be able to help. While the tasks are generally the same, the feeling of urgency and the weight of responsibilities isn't all that evident when you're an admin, so it would really do me good. In the worse case scenario that real life gets far too hectic, I'll step down altogether and run for position when I get more time. This is only the worse case scenario though. I promise that after a month, I'll be back and ready to devote more time to the wiki. :) After the first week of March, it's pretty much just graduation practices, and little to no requirements/projects are given anymore. I'll be able to spend more time in helping out with the wiki by then. :) Mel sent me the link to the forum you created. I'd really just like to say good job on taking the initiative to start the change that we've only ever seen as concepts and dreams for the far future. Like seriously, we may not be that far apart in terms of age and we basically have the same amount of responsibilities on the wiki, but I'd really just like to say I'm proud of you. :)))) User Activity Hey brocky so i wanted to use the model nina agdal but, the User:TheFabulousBarbie is currently using her. I messaged her maybe like 3-4 days ago and still no response. I was just wondering if she was still active or if she is a user left? why did you delete my character? Tghy71 (talk) 01:35, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Newbie Hey Brocky so i have a newbie who has made a animal nymph character and i was wondering if that allows them to start leveling up?? And also if they have the nymph character should there name be added to the user and character list? never mind hey Brocky i got some help already so there is no need to IM me back for my question Re: 10 to 13 is actually correct if I recall correctly C: (unless the claim test's been wrong for like forever... >.<). And I know 14 is allowed "with the right circumstances" but 10 to 13 is just the usual/typical age range for normal non-big three demigods. Re: I'll try to *gets in Elsa personality and voice* LET IT GOOOOOOOOOO! >.< Had to. bleh So Freth challenged me for head cousnellor of Thanatos since he came back and Wendy got counsellor by default when he went mia, but like, I really don't wanna do a fight rp because honestly I don't care >.< Is thre a way for Wendy to just like step down peacefully xD Re: Hello Oh, hey. Sure, sure. I don't mind! :--) And, oh, sorry for replying to your message this late 'cause I'm busy and I haven't checked my account since last year. ;-; BTW! WARNING According to your avi, chars, profile, etc. I see to it that you're a Kpopper/Kpop fan or whatever you call that because I am too! I can imagine that we'll get along because of our similarity. Hahahaha. Sorry for being noisy though. And btw, since I was inactive, I want to know how to reclaim my archived characters since I don't know how. Thanks for your help! :--) Re: Ohhhh! Good to hear that! And also the chars I wanted to unarchived are Jake Anderson, Maxine Gregory, Sid Czar, Melody Harper and Alessandro. Thanks! :--D OMG HI Oh wowwowowowowow I have been inactive for far too long (even though it's just been like 2-3 weeks but wow it feels like years). I'm am absolutely positively delighted to inform you that, come Sunday (or maybe Monday? Either way by this weekend), I will be able to return to the wiki fully. Final exams end on Friday and I only need to attend to a college orientation/forum/whatever they really call it on Saturday but after that I shall be freeeeeeeeee. I do so swear to make up for all those days when I was unable to edit at all. I'll definitely be able to devote my time to helping the wiki soon :)))))) Help! Can you please check if the Vibration Sensing ability is OP? I know this should've been checked in the claim, but I didn't put it in there for some reason ^^; Slay says the rest is fine, I just need to confirm about the Vibration Sensing thing. OMG OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. I'M SO SORRY I LEFT THE CHAT OPEN WHEN MY MOM BORROWED ;-; I COMPLETELY FORGOT LOL I'M SOOOOOOOO SOOOO SORRY ;-; reserve model hi brocky! can i reserve the model lily james? Challenge. I tried to sound formal but im not so AYYY You know what this is but yeah I'm challenge for Aristaeus head kty xoxoxoxo Re-using a Model Hi Brocky I want to reuse the model Ben Barnes for an upcoming BC character that i have in the works. The last user that used him, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:GreenEggsandHam, was last seen in September of 2011, and made the last edit roleplay that i can find here:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:GreenEggsandHam . What i want to know is how i can open a vote to reuse the image for my own purposes. Any help you have would be helpful :) Adoption Hey, I have received permission from User:Bird of Winter to adopt Kirsi Eriksson. I wanted to know what else I had to do for the process completion. I'm new here. Cheers, Ashik K Ansar (talk) Psssst Should these votes be passed now? Voting:Level_5%27s_and_Up/Powers_Reset Voting:Level_5%27s_and_Up/Introduction_of_Stygian_Iron New Depts I tried sorting out the current admin team into the 5 depts but I'm pretty sure I got some of them wrong xD See here please for the temporary placements. When we see each other again on chat, hopefully we'll be able to finalize it. :) O.o you can type when your asleep? 07:08, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hai C: Hai Brocko, just stopping by to ask for a quick favor. Whenever you have a chance, can you give my bot account user rights. Please and thank you! ^~^ xoxo bwocklessss *pouts* If you can, when you get this, see if I'm still on skype or something cuz I like reallly need to ask you about an idea I had to spice things up between paige and colum :) cheers BelladonnaTook (talk) 14:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi hi According to our lists, you also received a total of 11 char spots. The breakdown of these can be found below. You also had 4 previous newbs (TheSleepyOne, Beckonhearts, FaultyStoney, and Momo231) and currently, you have no newbs adopted. Breakdown of char spots received: *One from Hyuie *One from Upper *One from the Tribune Contest *One for being on the wiki for one year *Four from the Symbolic Theme Contest *Three from Adopt a Newb program Admittedly, I was also kind of confused with all your prizes, considering that there isn't a note on which of them were unused so I really need you to confirm on that xD Other than the prizes though, is our list accurate? :) If not, please IM me with the corrections (or you can do the changes yourself, if you're feeling up to it) as soon as possible. Thanks! Hi. I am new in this wiki. I'm waiting to be claimed. Can you delete my claiming? Are yoiu allowed to make a character in another wiki, if I made a character in this wiki? Katherine Grace (talk) 00:34, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Thank you. You don't need to delete my claiming. Thank you very much. Katherine Grace (talk) 00:50, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Vacation Hey Brocky soo in about 3 weeks im going to have to give my laptop back to my school and wont have anything to get onto CHB. Is there anyways i could go on like a vacation or something so that my chars aren't archived while im away?? Because ill be getting it back once school starts up in august and will have it the rest of the year. Alsoo if i were to go on a vacation would my RB titled be stripped? Or would i still be an Rb once i get back.. Just to make it clear i would be on vacation for about 2 1/2 months. POSTED Nuff said XD Not the Best Time Yo >.< apparently chat went to shit on me, and apparently at a bad time, Mel showed me what happened, but I'm stuck out of chat x.x sorry for ditching the situation, I didn't plan on that... So I know that we have to get claimed before we can do anything, but how do we know if we've been claimed. I know I sound like a huge newb right now but your message said to ask any questions and I was just confused. --Riptide131 (talk) 03:33, May 17, 2015 (UTC)riptide131 Re:Couple Hyunkyung?O.O Woah. You must be good at finding pictures of him (that, or I didn't try hard enough). Anyways, it's up to you :) I don't mind. Hyunkyung is yours, so feel free to do which character with him...waaaiiittt, that sounds wrong >.<" Erase that image. As for the child of Nyx, I guess so :) Hi! I'm Jo. I'd like to ask a question: Can we send an iris message to people on the website? If so, how?--Josphine (talk) 23:07, May 21, 2015 (UTC)Josphine what do you mean I just sent an iris message? wait are talk pages iris messages? hey Hey, I made up a list of some times that I have available to train, here if you'd like to look through it and see if any of the times work for you BelladonnaTook (talk) 17:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi!I haven't been on in awhile.I was told to inform someone that I am busy and willl definetly be less active.Just so you know Sillyice890 (talk) 19:53, May 24, 2015 (UTC)Sillyice890 Nin So I don`t know why I don`t like you probably your name I don`t like the letter B that much but I have come t give you my ........................... never mind. It physically hurts me to apologize but I will say this I can and probably would change if you let me back into live chat and not perma ban me. Do what you wish but I cannot apologize and will never beg to much pride I guess but know this I am humbled by my experience of being thrown out by the green stars. Please reconsider your action though and in the morning you will find me a new man.--I had a dream I ate a four pound marshmallow and when I woke up my pillow was gone-KhaeNin (talk) 23:55, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey it's Faith, I'm wondering if I can get unbanned from chat i learned my lesson. Hey its Faith, im joining the Divergent rp but im very confused since no one is on and i was hoping if you can help me. Please 00:57, May 27, 2015 (UTC)